


Shoes

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is A Good Uncle, F/M, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a good big brother, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter and Morgan are kidnapped.It's light and fluffy actually.*Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel and Sony.*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 20
Kudos: 405





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sunday!!
> 
> I hope you are healthy and happy today!
> 
> Random Fact about me: I prefer rain to sunshine. I prefer cold to hot. I DO not like sand, so while all of my co workers are talking about a long vacation on the beach once life calms down--I'm thinking Alaska.

“Petey? Are we going to be okay?” Morgan asked quietly from the backseat where they had been locked in. Peter had tried to open the doors so that he could grab Morgan and roll out of the moving car but there was no use. This wasn’t a normal car if his super strength couldn’t force the door open.

Peter was trying to control his breathing. _Don’t let them smell your fear. Don’t let Morgan know you’re scared. You’re her security right now. PULL IT TOGETHER, MAN!_ But they had just been having a family picnic. The van had pulled up while they were on the playground and Pepper and Tony were on the other side of the park. Tony hadn’t even wanted to do a picnic. Peter had made them and now Morgan was in danger because of him. He needed to get her out of this. He was Spider-Man after all.

“We’re going to be fine, Mo. But maybe don’t mention—-You know who.” Peter was hoping she understood that the bad guys couldn’t know that he was Spider-Man. It was the only way Peter would get the upper hand. They had to think they were just some dumb kids.

Morgan nodded slowly eyes big—She was terrified. Peter could see it in the way her hands trembled when she brushed her hair out of her face. Peter pulled her close against his side like Tony had done for him so many times in his life when he had been afraid.

“I want daddy.” Morgan whispered in his ear.

Peter did too. He really did. Tony would know what to do to fix this situation. Peter—He was just a kid who was in over his head. He didn’t have his suit. He could fight his way out but he had Morgan to worry about. He couldn’t chance her safety. No, help was going to come. He would keep Morgan safe until it finally did come.

They pulled up to a building that looked abandoned and Peter put a bored expression on his face. He wouldn’t let them know he was scared. They were dragged out of the car. Peter didn’t fight because Morgan was holding tightly to his side. He didn’t fight until they tried to rip her away and he tightened his hold.

The man finally groaned and gave up saying, “Dumb kids.”

“You’re the one who pissed Tony Stark off by kidnapping his kids so whose really the dummy?” Peter raised a brow.

“Shut up. He’s going to pay the ransom to get you back.” The man told him.

“Nah, Man. He hardly even likes me.” Peter told him.

“He said he’d sell all my toys.” Morgan followed up with.

“You two just stop talking! You’re making it hard to think.” The man growled out.

“You could always give us back if we’re too much trouble. I’m sure Tony and Pepper would take us back if you paid them enough money.” Peter joked.

“One more word from you and I’ll separate you two.”

Peter grew quiet. He couldn’t chance them taking Morgan from him. She was counting on him and he was her big brother and he wasn’t going to let her down. He just hoped that Tony and the team were assembling and that they’d be here to rescue them soon.

~

Tony and Pepper had searched the whole park for their kids. Tony had asked Friday to do a scan in case they had missed something. They hadn’t. Their kids weren’t here. What was he going to tell May? How was he going to get their kids back? Had they walked off? _No. They would never just walk off. They were good kids who followed rules and listened well. They must have been taken. They must be so scared. He had to get them back._

Tony sent out an alert to the team. The problem with this is that the two people he would have asked for help immediately were no longer an option. His eyes teared up at the thought of Nat. She would have already known something was wrong before Tony texted because she had always had a sixth sense about stuff like this. Cap had done what Tony had suggested for so long, but he would never get used to the fact that Captain America was out of the business. Hell, Tony was basically out of the business too. He had a metal arm for his sacrifice, but where his kids were concerned—He would never be out of the business.

Bucky and Sam were there shortly. He figured the three of them could handle this. He had already called a suit to him despite Pepper’s pleas to let Bucky and Sam handle it on their own or to call in Wanda to help.

“What are we up against?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, but the kids are gone. They wouldn’t have left on their own. Peter doesn’t have his phone. I tried tracking it, but it leads to the park so he must have dropped it. He doesn’t have his suit. I’m hoping that whoever took him hasn’t realized that he’s Spider-Man or that could complicate matters.” Tony told them.

“You don’t think he would tell them, right?” Bucky asked.

“No. I don’t, but Morgan knows and she’s five and if she’s scared—It could slip out.”

~

Peter shivered in the dark cold room. Morgan was wrapped in his hoodie to keep her warm. She had protested knowing that Peter got cold easily but Peter had insisted that he was unusually warm today. She had still huddled close so he figured she must have known he was lying.

“When do you think Daddy will come get us? I wanna go home, Petey.” Morgan whispered.

“Soon, Mo. I think I can hear his repulsers.” Peter told her. He couldn’t, but anything to give the kid hope that help was coming. He really hoped Tony remembered that Peter’s sneakers had a tracker in them. It had been a joke, but now Peter was grateful.

**One month ago.**

_“Peter! Come on! We are going to be late!” Tony yelled._

_“I can’t find my shoe! How am I supposed to leave without them.” Peter yelled back._

_“Wear a different pair of shoes! We’re going to be late. Pepper will kill us. It’s the SI company baseball game and we promised to be there on time or they won’t have enough players.”_

_“I can’t wear different shoes, Tony!” Peter whined._

_“Why not? I’ve bought you like 14 pairs. They are in your closet.” Tony walked upstairs so they could stop yelling and leaned against he door frame._

_“No. You don’t understand. I’m not using those. I need my shoes.” Peter sat down on his bed in defeat._

_“Pete, look. I don’t know why you want those shoes, but we’ll find them when we get home. Just wear a different pair for now.” Tony sighed in frustration._

_“I’m not going if we can’t find my shoes.” Peter told him._

_Tony was trying not to give into frustration. He was trying not to lose it on this kid, but they should have left thirty minutes ago, “Fine. I guess we’d better find them, but when we do I’m going to put a tracker in them so that you never lose them again.”_

~

Tony yelled at Sam while they discussed the best way to find the kids back in the lab, “I don’t have a way to TRACK THEM. I JUST DON’T!”

“You TONY STARK—HAVE NO WAY TO TRACK YOUR DAMN KIDS?” Sam yelled back.

“If I might interrupt.” Friday said.

“What?” All three men yelled at the AI.

“You can track Peter Parker’s shoes.” Friday told Tony.

“I can track his shoes.” Tony whispered, “That was a joke! I never removed that tracker?”

“No, sir. You said you would, but then you got distracted.” Friday informed him.

“Sounds about right.” Sam muttered.

“What distracted him?” Bucky asked.

“Why does that matter?” Tony yelled, “Just track the damn kids!”

“Well I was just curious. No need to get crabby about it.” Bucky shrugged.

“I’m pulling up their location now.” The AI confirmed ignoring their bickering.

“Good suit up.” Tony told them.

“Don’t tell me to suit up. You’re not in charge.” Same crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’ll suit up. I love Peter. I can’t wait to see him.” Bucky grinned.

“Wait—I LOVE HIM TOO!” Sam yelled trailing after the pair.

~

Peter sat in front of the camera, “Dear Tony Stank. They want you to pay them a bunch of money for us. Don’t do it.”

The man next to him hit him across the cheek, “Say what we told you!”

“But he’s going to know I would never say that.” Peter rubbed at his sore cheek.

“I’ll say it! Just don’t beat up Petey!” Morgan cried.

“He’s going to say it or we’ll kill him.” The man told her.

“Don’t tell her that! She’s five!” Peter yelled.

“Then do what you were told. I’m THROUGH messing around.”

“Dude, same. These people have been cracking jokes all day.” Bucky said coming into the room.

“Uncle BUCKY!” Morgan squealed in delight.

He punched the man holding her arm to keep her away from Peter and scooped the five year old into his arms, “Hi, sweetie. What do you say we get out of here?”

“What about Petey?” Morgan asked laying her head against his shoulder finally feeling safe.

“Oh. We didn’t forget about Petey. We just need to get you out of here because some things that are about to happen—A five year old shouldn’t see.” Bucky told her.

“BARNES! Get my kid out of here!” Tony yelled coming into the room and landing in front of Peter in a typical Iron Man fashion.

“DADDY!” Morgan clapped with glee.

“I thought you retired.” Peter mumbled, “if you get hurt I’m telling Pepper it wasn’t my fault.”

“What happened to your cheek?” Tony asked pointing.

Peter pointed, “That guy hit me and then threatened to kill me. No big deal. Just an average day.”

Tony nodded slowly, “Mo is gone?”

Peter nodded.

“Get out of here.”

“Tooonnnyyyy! I’m not five.” Peter protested.

“LEAVE NOW. I’ve got some business to handle.” Tony told him.

“Fine, but don’t kill anyone. I’m not explaining that either.” Sam came out of the shadows in the dark room and fist bumped Peter on his way out.

“Glad you lose things a lot kid.” He teased.

“I’m glad that Pepper distracted him with cake and he never got the chance to take the trackers out of my shoes.” Peter said in honest relief.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> I hope you love this story and that it touches your heart in a good way!
> 
> Comment to let me know what you think.
> 
> KUDOS MAKE ME SMILE!!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
